


#10 - Gravity

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [34]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Slice of Life, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: In which James ensures that Vanessa takes breaks, Vanessa ensures that Wilson takes breaks, and Wilson ensures that James takes breaks, so it's just one big circle of organized crime and care.





	#10 - Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I miss these three interacting.

A steaming mug landed beside her keyboard, startling her enough to look up. Wesley was standing at her side, silent as ever.

"Thank you, James. How long have I been working?"

"Only five hours, ma'am," he replied, face blank but a slight glimmer in his eye. She gave a light laugh, "It's only too easy to lose track of the world when one loves their job as much as I love mine."

"A point on which we are agreed," he nodded, "I figured you could use a drink and a break."

"Has Wilson ever asked if you have superpowers? Because your ability to anticipate people's needs is uncanny."

"He has compared me to a plethora of fictional butlers with similar abilities, yes," he inhaled and paused, as if unsure whether he should continue, "Forgive me if this too bold. You seem to have taken quite a lot in stride these past few weeks..."

"You did not seem to object to me as the others did?" she posed it as a question.

"No. I don't. Regardless of the fact that only a fool would try to separate Wilson Fisk from those he holds dear, you have already proven yourself as a remarkable woman. I am merely... curious. Perhaps you could say I am curious to see if your reasons are similar to my own. What about him commands your loyalty so readily?"

Vanessa stopped, actually considering the question for what it was before answering, "Because he doesn't command it. In fact, I think he is surprised that I have given it to him. He is unlike any man I have ever met, not because he is haunted by his past, or because he is powerful, or even because he has great plans. He is different because... he isn't afraid to share. And I know he would do anything for me, whether I returned the sentiment or not. He would never push me, ever."

Wesley nodded and she couldn't resist asking, "And you?"

"More or less the same. He is a man who only ever knew how to do things by whole. His passion for this city is endless, as is his love for those closest to him, like his mother and yourself."

"You do him an injustice by not including yourself among those numbers," she smiled, "I think he would be offended to think he hasn't done enough to show you friendship."

"My apologies. I did not mean to imply such things," Wesley bowed his head, and Vanessa suspected it was to hide a blush. He may have appeared confident to enemies and underlings, but he dealt poorly with praise from those he deemed superior. She hoped she could discover the source of that insecurity someday and help him as she was helping Wilson.

"Please tell Wilson to come see me when he returns. I think _I_ shall return to the world of art for now."

"Of course, ma'am," Wesley bowed himself out of the room, ignoring her amused, "Vanessa, please, at least here."

~ ~ ~

Wilson coughed in the doorway and she looked up.

"James said you wanted to see me?" he sounded uncertain, like he had been worrying about what she might want to say.

"Of course I want to see you," she replied, closing out of the website she was _still_ browsing, "Your work needs so much of your attention, but I wanted to make sure you took a well deserved break. James reminded me to take one myself, and I'm sure he'd remind you too, but it ought to be my job to care for you."

"Vanessa... I wouldn't want you to... trouble yourself on my account."

"Let me rephrase: I _want_ to take care of you. And I love what you're doing for this city, so don't think I resent your being gone a lot, either. I have so much respect for the way you've taken an entire city on your shoulders, but you need someone to share _your_ troubles with, and I want to be that person. Let me be your support."

"I... Thank you, Vanessa. What would I do without you?"

"I have no doubt you'd still be helping everyone as much as you are right now. You'd probably just be more stressed. Or James would be."

Wilson chuckled at that, "Do you know, he refuses to take vacations? I have to create some sort of long yet simple problem in Paris or Bergen and disguise it as a mission in order for him to take one. Some days I think he'd forget to sleep if he didn't use reminders on his phone."

"So basically he takes care of everyone except himself. Sounds like someone I know; the two of you make quite a pair," Vanessa quipped as she stood and strode over to him, greeting him with an embrace.

"I suppose it's a good thing we have you, then."

"I suppose so," a corner of her smile picked up as she ran a finger over the collar of his expensive shirt, "You must be starving. Let me order some food, and then you can tell me more about your vision for the city. This evening belongs to us."


End file.
